


because of ur croaks

by stupideas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, This is crack, btw rana tigrina is a kind of frog, maybe the frog i had to dissect in bio lmao, mild frog smut, rana tigrina, they're frogs, too much studying does this guys, wrote this before a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupideas/pseuds/stupideas
Summary: Stuffs happen during a particular mating season.Rana!NCT





	because of ur croaks

**Author's Note:**

> hands down the best shit i ever wrote in my entire life. i mean it when i say it's weird.

Guess who has exams tomorrow.

 

 

 

When he arrived at the pond, a female had immediately caught his attention. But before he could even learn her name – “Seulgi,” a familiar **Rana** had croaked, catching the said female’s attention immediately – she had swum away, with Johnny on top of her.

Taeyong couldn’t comprehend it. Of all males, Johnny’s croak had the least appeal – it sounded more like that of a parrot’s – yet the one he had his eyes on had chosen _him_. Johnny. It was hard to shake the feeling off of his chest, and while his friends and brothers croaked and croaked, he remained silent, eyes not leaving Seulgi and Johnny.

He watched as Johnny clung onto her, fertilizing her eggs as she released them into the water. Days later, their off springs would hatch from those very eggs.

It could’ve been him, he thought, still watching the two. He could’ve croaked for her, he could’ve fought, although they were _far_ , he could’ve swum till there, but he didn’t. He chose to stay still.

And even though Johnny was less appealing, he got her.

Taeyong was only left to sulk. He didn’t even feel like finding another one to mate.

A feeble croak left his mouth as he turned away from the pair.

Just then he felt a pair of forelimbs snake around his trunk. He was about to shake away the unknown male’s arms, but he was too late – the copulatory pads had done its magic. He screamed internally – he was a male! How dare this frog assume his gender? – but the other frog could not hear it.

Taeyong was just about to croak when the one on top of him croaked out his name, making Taeyong narrow his eyes and hiss; “Yuta.”

But Yuta didn’t plan on letting him go.

Taeyong croaked again, demanding the other to let him go, but Yuta’s grip remained firm and he would often squeeze Taeyong to let him know that he wouldn’t let go.

“Go find someone else to play with, Yuta,” Taeyong croaked for the millionth time.

“No,” Yuta croaked back, “I’m serious about this.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I’m a guy—“

“And your croaks attract me.”

If Taeyong could, he would’ve turned around and glared at Yuta but he couldn’t, so he remained silent and tried escaping – though he knew it was futile. He had overheard the female kind curse the nature for giving Taeyong’s kind an upper hand in this. Yuta’s grip on him only tightened, causing him to give up again, for he loved his life more than anything.

He was just another **Rana** after all.

“Would you not interrupt me—“

“You’re not Taeil. Not everyone wants to hear you.” Taeyong lazily cut him off.

Yuta let out a puff of air. “But I want _you_ to hear me out.”

“Stop embarrassing me then?” Taeyong muttered, looking around at the others who were giving them _that_ look, and a few females that were probably making fun of him. There went his chances. Down the drain.

Yuta sighed again. “I’m not embarrassing you, Tae,” he croaked out softly this time, “I’m just telling you that I like you, and even if you keep on croaking day and night, I won’t let you go because _I love you._

“I want to be with you until my heart beats.”

Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat, and started beating rapidly after that. With where Yuta’s hands were, he swore the other frog could feel it. Taeyong tried escaping again, after croaking out a ‘ _shut up_ ’. This time, Yuta let him go and got off. And as soon as he did, Taeyong turned around to wrestle with the frog, only to find himself frozen because of Yuta’s smILE.

And also because of Doyoung’s distinct croak – “If incestry is allowed, then gay mating should be too” – that, Taeyong was sure, came from miles away.

Huffing, he silently got behind Yuta and mounted on him, gripping the male’s trunk tightly as the other let out strings of delightful croaks.

 


End file.
